Kamu, Dia, dan Aku
by Chocochino
Summary: Genta menyukai Ayumi sejak SD, namun Ayumi menyukai Mitsuhiko. Saat Mitsuhiko mulai melupakan Ai dan mendekati Ayumi, apa yang akan dilakukan kedua sahabat ini? OOC, no slash, RnR ya!


You, Me, and Him

Kamu, Dia, dan Aku

Ayumi

Aku nggak pernah tahu, sejak kapan aku menyukainya.

Mungkin sejak pertama kali kami bertemu di kelas 1B SD Teitan. Dia pintar, dan... tak biasa. Apalagi dia juga orang menyenangkan.

Tapi sejak aku bertemu dengan Conan, aku jadi berpikir dua kali. Apa aku hanya menyukainya? Atau aku juga menyukai Conan?

Untunglah, aku tak perlu berpikir lama. Conan telah pergi 9 tahun yang lalu, kembali tinggal dengan orangtuanya di L.A. dan aku bisa fokus dengannya.

Namun, ada dia yang masih menghalangiku.

Ai Haibara.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau cowok yang kusayangi, masih mengharapkannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Ai hanya mencintai Conan.

Ah, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, kuharap kau dapat mendengar jeritan hati yang telah kupendam selama 10 tahun ini!

Aku melihat ke belakang. Genta ternyata ada di sana.

"Mikirin dia lagi?" tanyanya lembut. Aku mengangguk.

"Gue yakin kok, suatu hari nanti, dia bakal 'ngeliat' elo."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Makasih banyak Genta."

Genta

Aku sudah berkali-kali mendengarkan curhat Ayumi tentang Mitsuhiko. Dari sejak dia sadar dia mencintainya sampai sekarang, bagaimana tampannya cowok itu, kecerdasannya, - yang jelas beberapa kali lipat dariku – dan bagaimana cowok yang dicintainya itu mengharapkan cinta Ai.

Sementara aku? Aku hanya seorang sahabat yang bertekad untuk selalu ada ketika dia senang dan sedih – biarpun lebih banyak sedihnya. Dan kadang, aku sendiri merasa sakit saat Ayumi menceritakan tentang Mitsuhiko. Ya, aku menyayanginya. Tapi Ayumi nggak pernah sadar.

Aku kembali mendengarkan curhat Ayumi yang keberapa ribu. Dan kadang, kalau suasana hatinya sedang baik, dia akan membuatkanku masakannya yang benar-benar menggoda.

Belut bakar! Hahaha...

Sejak SD, aku, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko sudah bersahabat. Lalu muncul Conan dan Ai. Bersama, kami membentuk sebuah kelompok detektif cilik. Awalnya Ayumi bingung, harus memilih antara Mitsuhiko atau Conan. Tapi pada akhirnya Conan pindah ke L.A, menjadikan Mitsuhiko sebagai satu-satunya pilihan. Hanya saja, kami semua – kecuali Ai yang memang dingin – tahu kalau Mitsuhiko hanya menyukai Ai.

Kisah cinta kami berempat memang ribet. Aku naksir Ayumi. Ayumi sayang Mitsuhiko Mitsuhiko menyukai Ai. Ai masih mengharapkan Conan kembali. Aku tahu rantai cinta di antara kami berempat – kalau Conan nggak masuk hitungan – dan sisanya nggak secara lengkap.

Aku berjalan menuju rumahku sendiri ketika Shinichi-Oniisan ada di hadapanku. Sepertinya dia sedang santai.

"Genta?" dia bertanya padaku. Aku mengangguk.

"Hei," sapanya ramah. "Lagi ngapain aja nih?"

"Nggak ngapa-ngapain sih, Oniisan."

Kami pergi ke Poirot untuk ngobrol. Obrolan kami sebenarnya biasa aja, soal pekerjaan Shinichi-Oniisan sebagai detektif, lalu keluarga kecilnya itu – aku baru tahu kalau Ran-Oneesan baru saja melahirkan seorang anak, dan namanya Conan Kudo! – dan aku menceritakan tentang persahabatan kami berempat. Lama-lama aku membahas soal aku, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko.

"Aku juga bingung sih, Oniisan. Aku ingin bilang sama dia kalo aku suka sama dia, tapi siapa sih yang mau sama cowok gendut tukang makan kayak aku gini. Apalagi, Mitsuhiko jelas memiliki lebih banyak kelebihan dari aku."

"Yah, aku ngerti sih perasaan kamu. Nggak pernah kesampean buat ngomong 'aku suka kamu' gitu kan?" Aku mengangguk.

"Mungkin perlu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya." Sekali lagi, aku mengangguk pada _sensei_. Dia kan lebih ahli soal ini daripada aku.

Mitsuhiko

Aku melirik ke arah guru yang mengawas ulangan. Soal IPS kayak gini sih bukan keahlianku, ini bagiannya Ayumi. Jadi aku mencoba mencari contekan padanya, hahaha...

"Ayumi," bisikku sambil mengarahkan kepala ke belakang, "nomor 9 dong."

Dia melirik soalnya sebentar lalu menjawab, "C."

"Apa?" karena terlalu pelan, aku nggak bisa mendengarnya. Mumpung gurunya keluar kelas, aku menoleh ke belakang. Yang ada, aku melongo sendiri.

Kenapa aku baru sadar kalo Ayumi itu cantik?

Jujur saja, aku sampai lupa untuk meminta jawaban setelah itu, dan baru kembali ke soal tepat ketika gurunya kembali ke tempat duduk.

Sejak saat itu, aku nggak konsentrasi. Pikiranku melayang ke Ayumi Yoshida. Ampun deh, ini apa-apaan sih? Aku kan sukanya sama Ai! Apa jangan-jangan... aku udah nggak mencintainya lagi? Dan kembali pada Ayumi seperti sebelum kedatangan Ai?

Ya, kuakui aku pernah menyukai Ayumi sebelum Ai datang ke SD Teitan. Tapi sejak Conan datang, Ayumi jadi tertarik pada Conan juga, dia seperti sainganku. Dan ketika aku melihat Ai yang lebih dewasa dan sama-sama menyukai sains, mau nggak mau aku jadi naksir dia. Sampai sebelum aku menoleh ke Ayumi tadi.

Ampun deh Mitsuhiko, kamu tuh kenapa sih?

Ayumi

Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya. Akhirnya setelah penantian 9 tahun, dia memperhatikanku!

Tadi dia mengajakku nonton film. Lalu kami ngobrol santai di Poirot. Ah, ini hari terindah di dunia! Sayang sih, dia nggak nembak aku, padahal ngarep tuh. Hahaha...

Pulangnya, aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidurku. Ah, menyenangkan!

Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa Mitsuhiko akhirnya memperhatikanku. Apa dia telah berhasil melupakan Ai dan mulai menyukaiku? Akhirnya saat yang kunantikan tiba!

Ada SMS dari Genta. Aku mulai _texting._ Menceritakan tentang kejadian hari ini.

From: Genta Endut

Wow. Gw tunggu pj ya. Haha

To: Genta Endut

Iya, iya, nanti gw kasih deh. tunggu tgl main'a aj

From: Genta Endut

Oke. Kutetap menanti *nyanyi*

Dan dengan SMS terakhir itu, aku tertidur lelap, bermimpi kalau Mitsuhiko menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Genta

Ayumi Yoshida. Seharusnya dari raut mukanya dan Mitsuhiko ketika mereka bertemu aku tahu ada _kuch kuch hota hai_. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Mitsuhiko mulai menaruh hati dengan Ayumi.

Sebagai sahabat, aku senang melihatnya. Apalagi SMS Ayumi tadi yang mengatakan kalau dia baru saja nonton dengan cowok yang dia sukai itu. Tapi sebagai orang yang jatuh cinta diam-diam, *untuk bang raditya dika, numpang nyolong dari MMJ ya* aku juga sakit sendiri. Aku ingin Ayumi mencintaiku, bukan Mitsuhiko. Aku ingin Ayumi mengharapkanku, bukan Mitsuhiko. Aku ingin Ayumi menantikan cintaku, bukan Mitsuhiko.

Rasanya aku ingin bertukar tempat dengannya.

Ayumi datang. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan dia bicarakan. Sesuatu yang membuatku sakit, aku tahu, tapi sebagai seorang sahabat aku harus selalu siap mendengar ceritanya.

Mitsuhiko

Genta Kojima. Nggak kusangka, dia akan menjadi sainganku dalam memperebutkan Ayumi. Banyak orang bilang aku lebih oke daripada Genta. Tapi cowok itu selalu ada untuk Ayumi setiap saat. Dia sudah sering jadi tempat curhat Ayumi dan – pastinya – dia tahu banyak rahasia Ayumi.

Cowok gendut itu mendatangiku. Nggak ada orang lain di dekat kami dan aku langsung tahu apa yang akan aku tanyakan padanya.

"Elo naksir Ayumi kan?"

"Elo naksir Ayumi kan?"

Heh, kok pertanyaan kami bisa sama? Tanpa perlu pertanyaan lagi, jawabannya hanya satu, 'ya'. Genta menarik napas panjang.

"Ada pertanyaan lainnya?"

"Kayaknya nggak ada. Elo sendiri ngapain ngajak gue ngomong?"

"Cuma mau nanya itu. Gue udah memperhatikan elo dan Ayumi dari kemaren."

Dia pergi dengan tampang bodohnya – suatu kebiasaan – tapi dari matanya, aku tahu dia sebenarnya cemburu.

Ayumi

Akhir-akhir ini Genta menjadi aneh. Dia masih mendengarkan curhatku, tapi kalau sudah menyambung soal Mitsuhiko, dia terlihat malas membahasnya. Malah dia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Aku jadi merasa ada yang aneh dengan Genta.

Lama-lama, Genta mulai berusaha menghindar dariku. Aku jadi bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Apalagi dia yang dulunya akrab dengan Mitsuhiko sekarang mulai merenggang. Apa yang terjadi sih?

Mitsuhiko mengajakku ke sebuah taman malam ini. Dan nggak tahunya, dia nembak aku! Dia ngaku kalo dia suka sama aku!

Tapi entah kenapa aku nggak mau langsung menjawab. Ada apa ini?

Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Dan saat itu aku melihat seseorang sedang melintas di taman itu.

Genta Kojima.

Aku terdiam, sementar Mitsuhiko bertanya, "Ayumi, kalo nggak mau jawab sekarang, besok-besok juga bisa kok."

Duh, kenapa sih aku ini?

Genta

Seharusnya setelah mengetahui perasaan Mitsuhiko yang sekarang pada Ayumi, aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Dan hal itu terjadi, _malam ini juga._

Cowok itu memberitahukanku tentang hal itu tadi siang di sekolah. Seharusnya aku tahu aku akan menjadi pihak yang kalah. Ayumi telah menantikan kesempatan ini sejak 9 tahun yang lalu. Sementara Mitsuhiko juga sudah serius dengan Ayumi. Aku? Aku bisa berbuat apa sih, selain mendoakan kelanggengan hubungan mereka?

Aku berjalan gontai ke taman tempat Mitsuhiko akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Ayumi. Nyari penyakit sih, tapi aku tetap saja bersiap-siap dan pergi ke sana.

Dan di situ, aku menyaksikan semua hal yang dilakukan Mitsuhiko dalam misinya. Tapi kenapa mendadak Ayumi menoleh ke belakang dan menatapku? Dan dia... dia terdiam, nggak menjawab.

Mitsuhiko

Awalnya aku merasa dikacangin. Emangnya apa sih yang ada di pikiran cewek ini, sampai dia terus terdiam.

Pada akhirnya, Ayumi menatapku erat-erat – emang pegangan tangan? – dan memberikan jawabannya.

"Nggak sekarang. Mungkin nggak segera."

Aku jadi bingung. Bukannya memilih salah satu dari 'ya' atau 'tidak' dia malah memilih nanti. Dan 'nanti'pun bukan beberapa hari lagi.

Ketika aku melihat ke arah belakang Ayumi, aku langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada Genta di sana, dan dia merasa nggak enak.

"Jadi, ditolak?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Nggak bisa sekarang. Aku masih mau jomblo dulu, siap-siap belajar buat UN nanti. Takutnya malah nggak lulus."

Aku tahu bukan itu jawabannya, tapi biarlah. Ditolak sekarang nggak papa, nanti juga bisa kok. "Em, Ayumi?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu kok. Di belakang ada Genta kan? Makanya kamu nggak bisa jawab. Kalo kamu jawab 'ya', nanti takutnya Genta merasa tersakiti?"

"Hmm... terserah deh!"

Dia kabur. Aku membiarkannya. Kacau sih, aku memang kecewa. Tapi, biarlah.

*TAMAT*

**Page **10


End file.
